smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lost in the Forest!
"Lost In The Forest!" is a story that is written by ArthurFistMeme. The illustrations are made by CuldeeFell13. Chapter 1 Bowser Junior: Oh my goodness! We're here, guys! We're at the park! Joseph! Woo hoo! Let's have some fun! Chef Pee Pee: Ok, let's get out of the car. The scene cuts to ArthurFistMeme and other users throwing a frisbee throwing at each other. ArthurFistMeme: Isn't this fun, guys? Having fun... Yeah. MarioFan2009: Yeah, this is fun. Rh390110478: Alright, I'm gonna go on the swings for a while. MarioFan2009: Ok. ArthurFistMeme: Alright, I think we should take a break from frisbee for now. InternetProblem: Yeah, I think we should. Gummy Cow!: Hey, how about we go down that hiking trail? ArthurFistMeme: Ugh! I don't like hiking! MarioFan2009: Come on, ArthurFistMeme. It'll be fun. Trust me! ArthurFistMeme: I guess... InternetProblem: Let's do this! The scene cuts to Bowser Junior and his friends going down the slide. Bowser Junior: Oh yeah! This is awesome! Joseph: I agree! Cody: Ken likes having fun too. Joseph: Oh my god, he's a doll! Bowser Junior: Ooh, look at the trail! Joseph: Ooh, interesting. Bowser Junior: Wanna ask Chef Pee Pee if we can go down that trail? Cody: Sure. Bowser Junior: CHEF PEE PEE!!! Chef Pee Pee: Ugh, what do you want, Junior? Bowser Junior: Wanna go down that hiking trail with us? Chef Pee Pee: I don't feel like it, Junior. I wanna rest on the bench. Bowser Junior: Aw... Can we at least go without you? Chef Pee Pee: No, Junior. You're gonna get lost, and you're gonna be screwed! Bowser Junior: PLEASE!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!! I WANNA GO DOWN THE TRAIL!!! PLEEEEEASE!!! Chef Pee Pee: FINE!!! Let's go! Bowser Junior: Yay! Come on, guys! The scene cuts to Rh390110478 on the swings. Rh390110478: Phew! I'll take a break. My legs and arms are getting tired... I'm gonna rest on the bench until my friends come back. The scene cuts to ArthurFistMeme and his friends going down the trail. ArthurFistMeme: Are you guys having fun? MarioFan2009: I'm having decent amount of fun. InternetProblem: Same. Gummy Cow!: Let's race! Chapter 2 ArthurFistMeme: I prefer not to, someone could get hurt. Gummy Cow!: But, it will be fun. MarioFan2009: Whoa! MarioFan2009 slips on some slippery moss and scrapes both of his knees. MarioFan2009: Ow... ArthurFistMeme: MarioFan2009, are you OK? MarioFan2009: That kinda hurts... Gummy Cow! offers MarioFan2009 his candy bar. Gummy Cow!: You want this? MarioFan2009: Sure, thanks. ArthurFistMeme puts bandages on both of MarioFan2009's wounds. ArthurFistMeme: There we go. Let's stay safe, people! InternetProblem: Alright. MarioFan2009 sees Endlesspossibilities 2006 and 2epicworlds looking at two rabbits fighting each other. MarioFan2009: Hello, guys! Um... what the hell is happening here? 2epicworlds: There are two rabbits fighting each other. It's pretty weird... Endlesspossibilities 2006: Should we go stop them before they hurt each other? MarioFan2009: Hey, rabbits. What's the problem? Rabbit 1: Some idiot ate my comic book collection. Rabbit 2: But they were tasty... Rabbit 1: Oh my god, you're such an idiot. Rabbit 2: Nah! You're the idiot. You don't like eating comic books. Rabbit 1: BECAUSE COMIC BOOKS ARE NOT MEANT TO BE EATEN YOU DUMBASS!!! By the way, they taste terrible. MarioFan2009: Alright, enough you two! A monster approaches and abducts Gummy Cow!, 2epicworlds, and Endlesspossibilities 2006. Gummy Cow!: HELP US!!!! InternetProblem: WHAT THE FUCK!!?? WE GOTTA GO SAVE THEM!!! The monster flies away with the three in its hands. ArthurFistMeme: Oh dear! Chapter 3 MarioFan2009: Well, that is not good... Rabbit 1: Ya think? I already have a problem that I have to deal with... Rabbit 2: Yeet. ArthurFistMeme: Alright, guys. Let's go. Including you two rabbits, you're coming with us! The scene cuts to Bowser Junior and his friends going down the trail. Bowser Junior: Phew! I'm having a good time. Chef Pee Pee: I'm gonna go take a piss at the trees. Can you guys please look away? Bowser Junior: Ew, we're not even gonna look at that! Cody: Wait! Pee on me instead... Chef Pee Pee: Ew! No! Joseph: Cody's so weird. Bowser Junior: I know, right? Another monster comes out of nowhere and steals Cody and Chef Pee Pee. Cody: JUNIOR!!!! Chef Pee Pee: AAAAAAAH!!! HELP ME PLEASE!!!! While the monster flies away, Cody drops his doll. Cody: NO!!! KEN!!!!! Chef Pee Pee: You don't need that doll anyway... Cody: YES I DO!!!! The scene cuts back to Bowser Junior and Jospeh. Joseph: Dude, I'm leaving! Bowser Junior: Wait! We gotta go save them! Joseph: Do it yourself! I'm scared! Joseph then gets lost in the forest. Joseph: Where am I...? I'm lost! I'm gonna scream for help. HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLP!!!!!! A deer approaches to Joseph. Deer: Ya need some help there, bro? Joseph: Yes, I am lost. Deer: Well, that sucks. I live here by the way. Joseph: Oh, I did not know that. Deer: Yep, yep. The scene cuts back to Bowser Junior. Bowser Junior: Ugh! Screw Joseph! Good thing I brought Thomas with me. He's in my travel bag. Bowser Junior pulls Thomas out of his bag. Thomas: *whispers* You're gonna be dead. Bowser Junior: Uh... Oh no... Chapter 4 Bowser Junior: It's OK, just don't panic... The scene cuts back to ArthurFistMeme and the others in the forest. MarioFan2009: Maybe this was a bad idea... I'm sweating my butt off. InternetProblem: But we gotta find the others. ArthurFistMeme: Don't worry. I have something that could help us find them easier. ArthurfistMeme tries looking for the thing but he realized that he forgot it at home. ArthurFistMeme: Well, damn. I left it at home. ...And I don't know where we are. Where's the trail? InternetProblem: We probably lost the trail while we were running for that stupid monster that kidnapped our friends. ArthurFistMeme: Yeah, what's worse? It's now foggy outside! Go me! They suddenly hear what sounds like a battle. MarioFan2009: Ssh! What's that noise? InternetProblem: Should we go investigate? ArthurFistMeme: I can't see a thing... Then a small monster gets thrown out in front of MarioFan2009. MarioFan2009: AAAHH!! What the...? Konanoki: Sorry, I wasn't trying to throw it at you. I didn't know you guys were here. ArthurFistMeme: Wow, what happened? Konanoki: Just fought a small monster. What's up? ArthurFistMeme: Our friends got kidnapped. Konanoki: I can help! ArthurFistMeme: Really? Thanks. Chapter 5 Konanoki: No problem. InternetProblem: Let's do this! MarioFan2009: That's right! ArthurFistMeme: Yeah! The scene cuts to Joseph riding on the deer. Joseph: It's so foggy, I can't see a thing. Deer: Yeah, I'm used to it. You'll get used to it too. Joseph: Right. Deer: Where do you want to go? Joseph: Home. Deer: Ok, then. Joseph: Wait, what's that? Deer: Is that a Jeep? Joseph: It's door is open. Joseph goes inside. Joseph: No one's here at the moment... Ooh, the keys are on the passenger seat! The deer tries to get in the Jeep, but is cramped. Deer: Ugh! I'm cramped! Joseph: Try to make yourself comfortable! Joseph starts up the car. Joseph: Uh, I don't really know how to drive. I mean, I have driven a Kart. Alright, let's get this party started! The car goes at full speed. Joseph: Oh crud! I'm going SO fast! I hope we don't hit any trees! I can't see anything because it's so foggy! Now I'm scared. The scene cuts to Bowser Junior. Bowser Junior: Ugh! I'm... lost. I need a hug. Bowser Junior then hears what sounds like a car going fast. Bowser Junior: Huh? What's that? Bowser Junior looks at the car and sees Joseph in the driver seat, and the deer in the passenger seat. Bowser Junior: Joseph!? And a deer? Bowser Junior runs toward the car. Joseph sees Bowser Junior in the rear-view mirrors, and hits the brakes. Bowser Junior heads towards the driver side of the car and catches breath. Joseph: Junior? Bowser Junior: Yeah. What are you doing!? And who is that? Joseph: My friend. Deer: What's up? Chapter 6 Bowser Junior: Ok... I guess. Joseph: Yep. Deer: Yeet! The scene cuts to the Gummy Cow!, 2epicworlds, and Endlesspossibilities 2006 in a cage. Gummy Cow!: Dammit! We are trapped! 2epicworlds: Hopefully, someone can let us out soon. Endlesspossibilities 2006: Yeah... Monster 2 enters through the opened castle window. Monster 1: Hey there! Who do you have with you? Monster 2: Some weird peeps. Chef Pee Pee: I want to go home now... Cody: I need Ken! Monster 2 puts Cody and Chef Pee Pee in the cage with the others. 2epicworlds: What's up? Chef Pee Pee: Well, I am now in this damn cage with you guys. Gummy Cow!: We gotta get out of here! The scene cuts back to ArthurFistMeme and the crew still in the forest. ArthurFistMeme: It's getting dark. MarioFan2009: How about we camp here? I'm getting tired. InternetProblem: Sure! Let's do it! ArthurFistMeme: I guess... Konanoki: Woo! The crew start a campfire. MarioFan2009: There we go. The scene cuts to Rh390110478 dozing on the bench, then wakes up. Rh390110478: It's night? Where are they...? I'm gonna look for them! Don't worry! I'm coming! Rh390110478 trips over a rock and rolls down the trail, then bumps into a tree. Rh390110478: Ouch! That hurts! Then a monster sneaks up on Rh390110478, and snatches him. Rh390110478: AAAAAAHH!! PUT ME DOWN!!! Chapter 7 The scene cuts to ArthurFistMeme and the crew sitting around the fire. ArthurFistMeme: *yawn* I'm getting tired. MarioFan2009: Same. InternetProblem: How about we rest? MarioFan2009: Yeah... ArthurFistMeme: What are we gonna sleep on? MarioFan2009: Hmm... MarioFan2009 pulls four towels out of his backpack. MarioFan2009: There we go... ArthurFistMeme: Thanks, man! MarioFan2009: Anytime! Konanoki: Good night, peeps. InternetProblem: Night! Then a glowing gray spider crawls on MarioFan2009 and bites him, then MarioFan2009 wakes up. MarioFan2009: Ow! What the fuck was that? MarioFan2009 turns gray, even his clothes turn gray. MarioFan2009: Oh my god! What is happening to me...? Then MarioFan2009 gets possessed by the curse. MarioFan2009: Heh heh heh! Then he carries InternetProblem with his mind, but InternetProblem is still asleep. MarioFan2009: I'm gonna put you on this very high tree. InternetProblem then wakes up, and almost falls. InternetProblem: Woah! Where the fuck am I? The tree was so high that the ground cannot be seen when someone is on top of the tree, despite that it is no longer foggy out. InternetProblem: Oh fuck. I must be dreaming! Wait a minute... InternetProblem rubs his eyes and looks at a castle. He can hear voices yelping for help. InternetProblem: That must be where our friends are right now. Ok, how the fuck did I get up here? The scene cuts to Joseph, Bowser Junior, and the deer sleeping in the car with the windows down, then it starts raining. Bowser Junior wakes up and notices that the interior of the car is getting wet. Bowser Junior: Oh no... Bowser Junior tries to wake up Joseph, but Joseph is still sleeping. Bowser Junior: You know what? Screw it! Bowser Junior grabs the car keys, starts the car up, then rolls all of the windows up. Bowser Junior: Great! Now we are all wet! The deer wakes up and notices that he is wet. Deer: What the heck? Bowser Junior: It was raining and the windows were open. Deer: Oh, ok. I'm going back to sleep... The scene cuts back to InternetProblem still on top of the tree. InternetProblem: It's raining, and I'm now wet. The scene cuts to ArthurFistMeme and the crew waking up because of the rain. ArthurFistMeme: We are getting wet! Then they notice that MarioFan2009 is strange. Konanoki: What happened to you, MarioFan2009? MarioFan2009 freezes Konanoki, then Konanoki becomes frozen and won't move. ArthurFistMeme: Ok, that is not good. Where's InternetProblem at? Chapter 8 The scene cuts to InternetProblem stuck on top of the tree. InternetProblem: HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!! Nobody heard him except for a monster that approached him. InternetProblem: Oh fuck no! The monster then kidnaps InternetProblem, while he yells for help. InternetProblem: HELP!!!! HELP!!!! The scene cuts to Bowser Junior, Joseph, and the deer waking up. Bowser Junior: Good morning... Joseph: Wait, where are we? .Oh right, I forgot we are still in this forest. Deer: Yeah... Then a monster goes to the car, grabs it, and flies away. Bowser Junior: Woah! We're flying! Joseph looks at the windows, and sees claws. Joseph: Are those claws? Joseph opens the sunroof, and notices that a monster is carrying the car. Joseph: Uh... Junior... A MONSTER IS CARRYING THIS CAR!!!! Bowser Junior: WHAT!? WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!!!! Deer: I'm cramped.... Bowser Junior: I'm gonna jump out the window! Joseph: What? Bowser Junior rolls the window, and jumps out. Joseph: JUNIOR!!!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!? Deer: I mean, you might die if you hit the ground. Joseph: WHAT!!? The scene cuts to Bowser Junior falling into a lake. Bowser Junior: Where am I now? Then a fish comes up to Junior. Fish: Hey, what the fuck are you doing in my fucking home? Bowser Junior: Uh... I fell from a very tall height and landed here. Fish: Hmm... You have five minutes to get out of this lake before I eat you... Bowser Junior: Ok, ok. Damn! Chapter 9 Fish: You better fucking hurry... Bowser Junior: Shut up! I am! Bowser Junior swims to land. Fish: That's right. Stay out! Bowser Junior gets out of the lake, and lays down on the grass. Bowser Junior: I'm so lost... The scene cuts to Monster 2 flying to the castle. Monster 2: Hey, look what I got! Monster 1: Woah! A car? It has some people in it? Monster 2: Yep, but one jumped out while I was flying away. Monster 1: Of course they jumped out... Joseph: *whispers* Come on, let's get out of here. Deer: I can't. Joseph gets out of the car silently and gets the deer out of the car. Monster 1: Oh no you don't! I caught you! Joseph: Oh no... Deer: Come on, bro! Let's go! Monster 1 grabs Joseph and puts him in the cage before he could escape. Deer: I'll save you! The deer tries to save him but gets put in the cage with the others. Deer: Great, just great! Now who's gonna save us? Chef Pee Pee: Hopefully, some hero will or something! I wanna go home already! Cody: Joseph? You're here! But what happened to Junior? Joseph: He jumped out of the car before being caged in here. Deer: Yeah... InternetProblem: I'm here as well... Rh390110478: I'm scared... Cody: I. Need. KEN!!!! Joseph: Good lord, Cody! He's just a doll! He's a toy! Cody: No, he is not! The scene cuts to ArthurFistMeme in a big situation. ArthurFistMeme: Ok, this is not good... Then someone comes out of nowhere. ???: MarioFan2009? Is that you...? MarioFan2009 then throws a box of gumdrops at him. ???: Ow, that hit my face... MarioFan2009: Heh, heh, heh! ???: I shall remove your curse! MarioFan2009 shoots a laser with his hand, but the person dodges the lasers. ???: Here it goes... The person sprays a potion at MarioFan2009, making him back to normal. MarioFan2009: What happened? ???: Hi, MarioFan2009! I have removed your curse. MarioFan2009: Thanks for helping me. ???: No problem. ArthurFistMeme: I'm glad you're back, MarioFan2009. Thanks, CuldeeFell13. ???: Anytime. MarioFan2009: We gotta save our friends! They got kidnapped! CuldeeFell13: Kidnapped? ArthurFistMeme: Yep. MarioFan2009: By the way, how did you get here, CuldeeFell13? Chapter 10 The scene cuts to the monsters having a conversation. Monster 1: ...And I said to them, "Is that a rat or a dog?" Monster 2: Haha! That was pretty funny. I gotta use the restroom. Be right back! Monster 1: I'm gonna make a phone call... Monster 1 calls Long John's Pizza, and orders a pizza. Brooklyn T. Guy (over the phone): This is Long John's Pizza. Would you like to make an order? Monster 1: Hello, I'd like a large pepperoni pizza, please... Joseph: I think that now is the good time to get out of here! Cody: Oh! I forgot I have this laser gun... Chef Pee Pee: What? You mean, you had that thing this whole damn time!? Cody: Yeeeah... Rh390110478: Let's do this! Cody shoots the laser at the cage, and the cage disintegrates. InternetProblem: Come on, let's go! Hurry! All of them got out, but the monster didn't notice. Monster 1: So, if you arrive thirty minutes late, I don't have to pay for it? Well, hot damn! I'd like to have a free pizza! See ya! The monster hangs up. Monster 1: I hope he comes here thirty minutes late... Monster 2: Alright, I'm back! OH MY GOD!!! Monster 2 realizes that they escaped. Monster 1: Hey, buddy. I just ordered a -- Oh, holy shit! Where did they go?? Monster 2 looks out the windows and sees them. Monster 2: HEY!!!! Gummy Cow!: I think we got caught. InternetProblem: Oh shit. 2epicworlds: Let's run, mates! Endlesspossibilities 2006: I don't wanna die! The scene cuts to ArthurFistMeme and the crew. ArthurFistMeme: Hey, Culdee. Can you please unfreeze my friend? CuldeeFell13: Sure! CuldeeFell13 unfreezes Konanoki. Konanoki: I'm back! Woo! ArthurFistMeme: Welcome back! MarioFan2009: Let's go save our friends! ArthurFistMeme: I think InternetProblem got taken too. CuldeeFell13: Probably. Konanoki: Phew, my heart is racing... 2epicworlds: GUYS!!! MarioFan2009: 2epicworlds? Chapter 11 ArthurFistMeme: You found us! 2epicwrolds: Yeah... So are the others... But, the monsters are coming after us. Rh390110478: There you guys are! CuldeeFell13: Oh, hi! MarioFan2009: Woah! Chef Pee Pee: Wow, this is a lot of people... Deer: I know, right? Monster 1: AHAHAHAHA!!! I GOT YA!!!! Cody: Oh, shit... The scene cuts to Bowser junior. Bowser Junior: I don't know where I am... I'm hungry... and bored... *sigh* Bowser Junior hears some voices. Bowser Junior: Huh? What with all that commotion? Bowser Junior goes to the commotion and notices something. Bowser Junior: Guys? You're here? And there's a freaking monster!? Joseph: Yeah... Gummy Cow!: Well, monster! You really are a monster! Monster 1: I know. Well, I got a surprise for you... Monster 1 turns Gummy Cow! into an evil ghost cow. Gummy Cow!: Heh heh heh... Endlesspossiblities 2006: Oh no! This can't be good. Konanoki: You think? Bowser Junior: What now? Cody: I have my laser gun. Bowser Junior: Ok... InternetProblem: Well, let's do this! Cody: Got it! Cody shoots the laser at the monster. Monster 1: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! TELL MY PARENTS THAT I LOVE THEM!!!! Then the monster melts into a puddle of goo. MarioFan2009: Woo! We did it! Now we gotta deal with Gummy Cow! Cody: Ok! Cody shoots the laser at Gummy Cow!, nothing happens. Cody: Dammit! CuldeeFell13: Wait! I got a solution! CuldeeFell13 grabs the potion, and sprays it at Gummy Cow!, and Gummy Cow! turns back to normal. Gummy Cow!: Gah! What happened to me? Chapter 12 ArthurFistMeme: You became an evil ghost. Gummy Cow!: Oh... MarioFan2009: Well, glad that's over! Cody: Well, I'm gonna go on my 2DS. Joseph: Wait, I never knew you even had a 2DS. Cody: I have had this like, two years ago. Joseph: What are you gonna play? Cody: I'm gonna draw some pictures of hunky dudes on Swapdoodle. Joseph: Ok? He gets a message from Nikki, saying that he can make pictures come to life just by saying "doodle doodle yeet". Cody: Whoa, I can do that! He gets another message from Nikki, and it says this: "Yes, Cody. You can. Give it a try! If you want Ken to come back... ;)" Cody: I never knew you can do that on here! Wait, how did you know that I want Ken back? Nikki writes "I know because I know everything you're doing... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" Cody: Uh... ok... Well, then. Cody goes to his doodle of Ken. Cody: Alright, doodle doole yeet! Ken comes to life, but is deformed because he looks exactly like Cody's doodle. Cody: Ken? You look different. Nikki writes: "By the way, I'm sorry that it doesn't turn out the way want expect it to be... :(" Cody: NO!!! I WANT KEN!!! The real Ken, not this hideous rip-off! They all hear a loud roar. 2epicworlds: Uh... guys.... Konanoki: This can't be good. MarioFan2009: Oh crap! Nikki draws them a sword, then writes this: Say "doodle doodle yeet" to claim this weapon. Joseph: Doodle doodle yeet! The sword pops out of the 2DS. Joseph: Whoa! No way! Cody: How come when I drew Ken, it didn't turn out good? Nikki writes: "Because you need to move on with your life." Joseph: Haha! That's actually pretty funny... ArthurFistMeme: Alright, guys! We gotta defeat this monster... Chapter 13 The scene cuts to the pizza guys knocking at the castle door. Pizza Guy: Hello? I'm thirty minutes late! This is free! Nobody answers the door. Pizza Guy: Anyone there? The scene cuts to the crew trying to defeat the monster. Cody grabs the sword and tries the defeat the monster, but the sword breaks. Monster 2: Weak! Hahahahaha! CuldeeFell grabs the empty potion bottle. CuldeeFell13: I have thi-- I'm all out? I used it all... MarioFan2009: Well, shit! Cody: We gotta do something! ArthurFistMeme: Hold on! ArthurFistMeme uses his camera to scan Nikki's QR Code in Cody's Mii Maker, then Nikki comes to life. Nikki: Hi. ArthurFistMeme: I thought we might need extra help. Deer: Ok. Cody: That's actually pretty cool. Nikki draws a potion bottle on the grass. Nikki: Doodle doodle yeet! The potion bottle becomes real. Nikki shakes the potion and sprays it at the monster, but nothing happens. Monster 2: Ha! I'm becoming stronger. Endlesspossibilities 2006: Oh no. Then the monster gets electrocuted by someone behind him. Monster 2: Ow... That person behind the monster turns out to be Ken holding a lightning gun. Cody: Ken!? It's you! Cody grabs Ken and hugs him. Cody: I missed you, Ken! Then a the police come. Cop 1: This is where that violence was? Monster 2: Oh no! It's the po-po! The scene cuts to the pizza guy. Pizza Guy: You know what? It has been an hour since I waited here. I might get fired for this but... the pizza's still piping hot! I'm gonna eat it! The scene cuts to the police putting the monster in the police car. Cop 1: you're going to jail, bub! Cop 2: Think twice before kidnapping people and causing violence. The police car drives away. ArthurFistMeme: Woo! We did it, guys! Bowser Junior: Oh yeah! Time for the savage dance! Bowser Junior does the savage dance. Joseph: Oh yeah, bro! Gummy Cow!: Muu! I'm glad that was over. Those monsters were freaking me out! Konanoki: Hey! I found the playground! Chef Pee Pee: YES!!! It's time to go home! Bowser Junior: Yeah, we had a pretty big day. MarioFan2009: What do you guys wanna do to celebrate? InternetProblem: I'm not so sure, to be honest. ArthurFistMeme: Yeet! 2epicworlds: That adventure was pretty epic. Nikki grabs a piece of paper from out of nowhere, then writes on it. Then shows it to the audience, and the paper says "The End". Fin. Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Gummy Cow! Episodes Category:Internet Problem Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:2epicworlds Episodes Category:Rabbit 1 Episodes Category:Rabbit 2 Episodes Category:Monster Episodes Category:Konanoki Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Nikki Episodes